


Night time fun

by Nathamuel



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cunnilingus, F/M, M/M, Multi, PWP without Porn, Rimming, Slight Femdom, Threesome - F/M/M, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 01:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/831388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathamuel/pseuds/Nathamuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peggy plays with her two boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night time fun

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blakefancier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakefancier/gifts).



> This is my first fanfiction since 2005, my first time writing english since that year as well.  
> So have some porn and please don't throw anything at me! *hides behind Steve's shield*
> 
> Thanks goes to Blakefancier for the inspiration.

Peggy thoughtfully looked down at the two men kneeling at her feet. One brunet and one blond head were tilted expectantly towards her, but they quickly lowered their eyes, when they caught her gaze, although Steve's held hers a little longer than Howard. She smiled. Her boys were so obedient and rebellious at once, but the agent did not feel the need for correction now. There would be time for that later. Maybe.

Steve's blond hair practically shone in the dim light of the room and his lashes fanned across his cheekbones, hiding his blue eyes. His lips were kiss-swollen from Howard's assault only a few minutes ago. He looked tired and there was an edge of weariness she knew mirrored her own. 

Howard's dark hair was unruly but more so after two weeks without his lovers. It made her want to sink her fingers into it. There were dark circles under his brown eyes and his face was gaunt, but there was still the same familiar spark in them. 

A frown slipped on her face and she kept herself from berating him for not eating and sleeping enough in their absence. It was not something she could fault him for, when she knew that Steve and herself had had the comfort of each other's presence for that duration.

Their Howard did not do well alone.

Indeed that was the reason why they were here now, in this little room, adjoined to Howard's workshop. In the room where he usually slept when he worked through the night. An occurrence that happened too often for her liking and she knew Steve's as well. 

The room was thirteen feet across and furnished with a barren mattress on the equally barren floor. A lonely chair stood off in one corner. 

Peggy knew the lab beyond the door was locked and deserted. It was night and there was no one who would interrupt their little get together. At least she hoped so. They needed their time together. *Howard* needed their time together.  
She eyed the mattress and then the chair. There would be time for the mattress later. For now it was not long enough for what she had in mind and she was impatient to begin.

"Boys," Peggy addressed the kneeling men. They lifted their chins a fraction, as a sign that they had heard her.

"Help me undress."

Both men got to their feet in one fluid motion that would have looked practiced on other persons, but was a mark of their closeness. They stepped in front of her and two pairs of hands started to unbutton her uniform jacket. One pair was big and strong, the other a bit smaller and more slender. 

The fabric was pushed off her slim shoulders by Steve, who folded the garment carefully and set it beside the bed, while Howard's nimble hands started on her blouse without her prompting. His fingers brushed her skin as he opened her top one button at a time and she shuddered pleasantly. 

Steve returned to her side and unwound her tie carefully from around her neck. 

Both articles of clothing landed one top of the jacket with a quite rustle that seemed to echo in the silence that surrounded them. The men looked at her then, when she stood there with only her army issued skirt and shoes and bra, which Steve opened and pulled from her almost reverently. It too was Steve, who opened her army skirt and divested her off her underclothes, while Howard knelt at her feet and freed her from her shoes.

She left her garter belt and stockings on.

The soldier and the engineer took a step back when they were done. Their eyes roamed over her body like a caress. There was awe and adoration in their eyes, their lips slightly parted. Peggy smiled.

"Now. You are a bit overdressed." She said.

Steve and Howard grinned at her, their eyes glittering. It was amazing to see how fast Steve had lost his reserve concerning sex. And with two people at that. Now he could almost match Howard with his leer, if he wanted to.

"Undress yourself." Peggy ordered, her voice hard, but not cold, and her boys complied.

Steve and Howard stripped out of their clothes eagerly, almost tripping over themselves in their haste. 

At last they stood naked before her. She looked at them with hunger, at the contrast of their bodies. Howard's body was of slight build whereas Steve was all bulging muscle. The super soldier's skin was pale and unblemished. A side effect from the Serum. Unscarred, even after all his missions and all the dangers he had been through. In contrast Howard was darker, his skin marked by his failures. They were clean, which meant they had showered before coming here. 

They were both beautiful and Peggy could not wait to have them.

"You may touch me." she said softly and looked up at them through her lashes. Purposefully teasing them. Observing how their gaze darkened with lust and their breath came more heavily. Heat curled low in her belly.

One step and they pressed close to her, flat chests pressing against her sides. In answer she curled her arms around each of their waists, drawing them even closer. Their hands were warm, where they touched her skin. Steve's hand was almost hot beside Howard's slimmer ones, which always seemed to carry a slight chilled feeling to them.

They touched her chest and breast, rubbing thumbs over her nipples until they hardened. Making her gasp and lean into them, stroking across her stomach and back and along her flanks, savoring her soft skin. Peggy felt the calluses on their palms. Steve from carrying his gun and shield and Howard from handling his machines. He had the hands of an engineer, agile and limber, whereas Steve's grip was sure and powerful as a soldier's. 

Peggy drew Steve down into a kiss, enjoying how he had to bend down to reach her lips. She bit his plump bottom lip and licked into his mouth, drawing a moan out of him. His cock hardened against her tight as he rocked against her. At the same time Howard suckled a mark into her neck, low enough that her uniform would cover it the next day and let one hand wander lower over her flat stomach. His other hand stroked across her back and gripped around Steve's hip on the other side. Peggy swept her tongue across the soldier's lips and turned half around in their embrace to switch her attention to Howard. A quick peck was placed on his lips and he followed her when she drew back, a teasing smile on her face and a pout on his. Peggy leaned back in and let him plunder her mouth, feeling him hum against her lips and her dick against her side. But only for a short while. She had other things planned for tonight, as much as she liked to kiss her two boys senseless.

With difficulty she gently pushed them both away, squirming out of their grip to walk to the chair. Knowing they watched how her hips swayed as she walked. 

She sat down and leaned back into it. Carefully she settled down until her ass rested on the edge of the seat. She spread her legs and watched as hunger dilated her boys' pupils. 

Desire flushed their skin a rosy color. They were both hard, their cocks jutting from their groins. 

She addressed Howard: "Kneel before me." To Steve she added. "Get the lube and condoms and then kneel behind Howard."

"Yes, ma'am." Steve whispered and crossed the room to where an unassuming bag was located. Meanwhile Howard got to his knees between Peggy's thighs. He looked up at her and she gave a nod. His hands came up to rest on the inside of her thighs, fingering the edge of her stockings and licking his lips. He raised his eyes to hers for another confirmation before leaning in and mouthing at her already wet folds.

His mustache tickled her, maybe on purpose and she swallowed a laugh. She felt Howard's answering snort on her most intimate place and he repeated the motion. With an affectionate smile on her face Peggy put a hand at the back of his head, tugging warningly on his hair, and then cradling his head. His tongue curled against her labia, as Steve knelt behind him on the floor and Peggy gasped in pleasure. Their genius had a wicked mouth.

On the agent's cue the blond man pressed his body against Howard's, making him shudder. He put his big palms on either side of the engineer's waist und pulled him back onto all fours which made Howard tremble all over and pant against Peggy's cunt. 

Steve stroked his hands soothingly across his back and ass, following the same path with his mouth, tasting the skin laid out before him and drawing quiet sighs out of both his lovers. Howard pressed back into Steve's caresses, licking into Peggy simultaneously. 

The soldier crouched lower and spread the dark haired man's cheeks apart, before leaning in and licking over his hole. Howard whined and jerked forward against his lover, squeezing his brown eyes shut. Peggy stroked his hair gently, and then gripped it tight to make him moan again. He made such pretty noises. As Steve swiped the flat of his tongue across and into his opening again, he gritted his teeth against a groan. Then he began to mimic Steve's ministrations on his ass, applying them to Peggy's pussy. She felt her stomach tighten with pleasure and arched into it.

A moan escaped her as she felt her orgasm sweep through her without warning. Her whole body froze and clenched before going pliant. She panted, unwilling to move.

A moment later she said: "Enough.", and pushed Howard's face away from her groin. He rested his hot forehead against her thigh, panting and making little "uh" noises.

"Steve, I think he is ready." 

With a last lick to the flesh before him, Steve settled back on his heels and looked at Peggy, before picking up the lube and letting some of it dribble on his hand, warming it in his palm. 

He gave no warning as he shoved two of his big fingers into Howard's ass. It made the engineer wail and press his forehead harder against Peggy. He was gasping harshly and the woman could do nothing but tip his head back and kiss him, licking the little whimpers that escaped him right out of his mouth. 

His cock hung hard between his legs and the blond man wrapped two of his fingers around the base, to keep him from coming too soon.  
From the three of them Steve was the only one only breathing hard. He pushed his slick fingers deeper into Howard's ass, preparing him. He did not tease. 

Peggy pulled away from Howard and pressed their foreheads together, sharing air, before looking at Steve. 

"Now."

The super-soldier rolled a condom over his cock and positioned himself at Howard's slick opening, while Peggy clutched at the genuis's head and watched the expression on his face. Heat curled in her groin again and made her slick. She rocked slightly into the chair's edge, as Howard's mouth formed a perfect "oh", as Steve's thick cock sank into him. 

When Steve bottomed out he waited to let Howard adjust to the fullness. He petted the skin before him, belying his rough handling from before and turned his eyes to Peggy's. They looked at each other and then leaned forward to kiss over Howard's back. Their hands met on Howard's head, stroking his hair, soothing his pain and including him into their gentleness.

For a moment they lingered like this.

Then Howard rocked against Steve. He looked pleadingly up at Peggy, when she broke away from Steve to settle back into the chair. She pressed a peck to his mouth and nipped his bottom lip, making him sigh and press back and forth on Steve's cock, drawing out a moan from him in turn.

For a moment he smiled against Peggy's mouth before she guided him back to his groin. 

He braced one arm against her leg, to add his fingers into pleasuring her. He licked her, teasing her, before pushing a finger into her wet folds. 

In the meantime Steve laid his palms on Howard's waist and drew back, his eyes fixed on his two lovers. Then he pushed back in, building a careful and steady rhythm. Pushing Howard into Peggy and drawing moans from them both. Howard crooked his fingers to heighten her pleasure, sucking and licking her clit, while Steve slowly built up speed.

Soon Steve was pounding into the engineer, all patience and holding back forgotten. The only noise in the small room was the slapping of skin against skin and the wet sounds of sex.  
Added to that were Peggy's low sighs and Howard's muffled desperate whimpers and those tight little moans Steve made, as if he was afraid that they might get caught if he was too loud.

Howard teased another orgasm out of Peggy first, making her gasp high pitched and curling her toes. Her body tensed before slumping against the backrest of the chair. She gasped for breath and gripped Howard's hair tight, pushing his head so it rested against her thigh, against the edge of the stocking, and he could look up at her with one eye. His face was flushed and his lips were parted as the most delicious noises escaped him, when Steve gave a particularly vicious thrust that brushed against his prostate. 

"Fuck him harder." she said to Steve with a little relaxed grin, the one she reserved only for them and private situations.  
Steve obeyed and slammed hard into his lover, drawing little cries from him. Peggy could see him reach under Howard's stomach and between his legs to grip his cock and the engineer spurted on the floor with a groan, staring up into her eyes and undoubtedly clenching around Steve's dick.

The soldier gave a few more hard thrusts and moaned loudly, as he buried himself as deep as he could. He spilled himself with little jerks of his hips into Howard. 

Howard's arms were trembling, barely able to keep himself up, and Steve pulled carefully out of him, tying the condom off and throwing it in the vague direction of the door and an empty corner. Peggy let go of her handful of dark hair, when Steve wrapped his arms around Howard and gently helped him up and eased him onto the bed. Howard was looking up at Steve through half lowered lids. On impulse the man leaned down to kiss him, while Peggy watched from her seat, smiling affectionately. 

Then he helped Peggy onto the bed as well and went into the workshop and the bathroom attached to it. With a wetted (and clean) washcloth he returned to his lovers.

Gently he wiped them and then himself down, before letting the rag fall on the supply bag and  joining them on the mattress. It was only barely wide enough to let them all rest on their sides, tightly pressed together so Peggy would not be pushed to the floor.  
Steve rested with his back against the wall, Howard's back against his front and Peggy on Howard's other side. They were pressed together from shoulder to groin. 

Peggy felt the engineer rock gently into the soldier behind himself and had to grin. Steve muffled a moan into Howard's hair and stilled his hips with a hand, biting his neck in retaliation. 

Soon they would go another round.


End file.
